Calder Lane
by Croc9400
Summary: Deadly things happen on Calder Lane The woods are deadly no one returns from them only their dead bodies. Chase his ignorant father and abusive older brothers move to Calder Lane. Chase is very unique. When his brothers are kidnapped in the woods it's up to Chase Bree and Adam to be the first to leave the woods alive. AU. I don't own Lab Rats
1. Chapter 1

The Davenport's were driving down the road with a moving truck right behind them. Mr. Brydet was in the driver's seat, and his oldest son Trent Davenport was in the passenger. Trent was seventeen, and a big, jerk. Trent was the oldest of three triplets. His brothers Marcus and Douglas took up most of the backseat. Marcus was the middle triplet. He was just a big oaf. Douglas was the youngest of the three. He was just as big and just as tough. He wasn't a jerk, in fact, he was the nicest of the three. All three of the twins played football and ice hockey. This made them huge, with a huge appetite. But their all time favorite sport, was see how much they can hurt Chase by the end of the day.

Chase Davenport was squished against the door. He had his earbuds in, and he was texting his best friend from Tennessee with his iPhone. They were moving from Tennessee to South Carolina. He was the youngest of the Davenports. He was fourteen, so he remembered their mother the least.

Their mother had died when he was three. Chase didn't remember much, only that she looked exactly like him and his brothers. Chase and his brothers had the same dark hair and small nose. They all had big ears and a big mouth. The only thing that was different between him and his brothers was their eyes. Both their parents had had brown eyes, but somehow, Chase's turned out orange. Nobody, not even the doctors could explain his eye color.

His brothers were all huge and muscular. They all played sports. Chase's father expected Chase to play sports, but Chase didn't like them. He did like karate though. He took lessons back in Tennessee. He mainly took the lessons to protect himself from his brothers. When he first suggested karate to his father, he said no. So Chase said he was going to tutor kids, he actually went to karate classes. That's where he met his best friend Clyde. He took karate for two years before they moved.

Besides karate, Chase didn't do anything physical. He was more of an academic child. He was a big writer, and LOVED English class. His father looked down on him for it. He was pretty much ignored. He stayed in his room on his laptop his father was kind enough to get him, but that was it. He went downstairs and hour after dinner, because he knew if he went down during dinner he wouldn't get any food. He would just heat up something in the freezer and eat it.

He didn't expect things to be any different in the new house. His father said he had found a giant house with 5 bedrooms in a nice neighborhood for a dirt cheap price. Nobody argued as they packed up the bags to move. Until they were in the car, and they found out they were moving out of the state. His brothers started yelling at his father, and that's why his earbuds were in now.

They pulled off the highway and onto an old country road. They drove down that road for about a half mile before they came upon a large town. It was full of busy people on the streets and cars driving around. It looked like any town. They drove through the straight roads.

"Dad what house are we in?"Douglas asked.

"You'll see when we get there" their father responded.

Chase was looking out the window. He noticed that the deeper they got into the town, the darker and more abandoned it got. There were less people on the streets, and the ones that were on the streets had their heads down and were moving fast. He was getting a bad feeling about this.

The sun had almost disappeared by the time they turned onto their street. Trees surrounded everything, and it was eerily dark. They drove all the way down to the end of the street, to a large house right on the end. They pulled in the slanted driveway, and the moving van stopped on the side of the road.

The front lawn was a steep hill. All the grass in front of the house was almost dead. Paint chips were falling off the siding of the large three story house. There was a single tree in the front yard, and there was a half destroyed tire swing on it. The house looked scary, and it loomed over the other houses on the Lane. Calder Lane.

Chase was pushed out of his thoughts when he was pushed out of the car. Marcus had opened the door and pushed him onto the asphalt. He stood up and waited for his brothers to get out. When Douglas got out, he pushed Chase to the ground. He did a backward role before catching himself. Douglas was the nicest, but he was the most competitive. He had to win, even if it means hurting his little brother.

Chase stood up and pushed the little rocks off of him. He went into the car and got his backpack. Inside was the things he treasured most. His laptop, his small stuffed rabbit, and a news clipping he had stolen. It was of his mother. It was the only picture anyone in the family had of her. And since he was mostly forgotten, he thought the photo should be forgotten as no one was looking he took it out of his backpack and put it in his shoe.

Chase walked slowly up to the house. He cautiously stepped inside. The floor creaked the second he stepped foot in. His father was standing in the entrance hall. Off to the left was a staircase that led upstairs. Next to the stairs was a parlor with a pole table and a bar. To the right, there was a large suit of armor, then three doors toward the back of the room. One led to a study with a desk. One led to a dining room, and the last to a kitchen. There was a door under the stairs. It led to a staircase which led to the basement/laundry room. The person who had lived there before them had left some of the furniture.

"Your bedroom is on third floor" Chase's father told him. Chase walked up the stairs, and onto the walkway. There was a railing and you could see down into the entrance hall. There was a room right at the top. It was a bathroom. He continued walking and saw three more rooms. One of his brothers was in each. There was a fourth room which was significantly larger than any of his father's room. There was a fifth door as well. Chase opened it, and the first thing he got was a face full of dust.

After the dust cleared he saw a staircase. He assumed it led to his bedroom. He went inside, leaving the door open slightly. He slowly started ascending the he heard the door slam. He turned around and saw it closed. He heard the lock click as he ran down toward the door. He tried the knob, but it wouldn't budge.

'Have fun in your new room little bro" it was Trent. Of course. He should have known.

"Trent let me out!" Chase shouted.

"No way kid. I already swallowed the key" Trent laughed, then Chase heard footsteps leaving. He knew it was useless to try and get the door open so he went up the stairs. The ceiling was low. Only about 5 feet. Inside the room was only a desk. It was quite large, but the roof slanted in, cutting the room down from the size of the entire house, to about half that size. He placed his backpack down on the floor, and put his phone and earbuds inside. He knew calling his father to let him out would be useless. He was ok with his three oldest torturing his youngest. Since his mother died it had always been the same. No one cared for Chase's well-being.

Chase looked around for a way out. He saw a window in the ceiling which led outside. He couldn't reach it though. He went over to the desk. He was going to pull it over when he saw something carved in the wood

**GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN**

Chase was shocked, but he assumed the old owner of the desk was old and crazy. He pulled the desk over the window and stood on top of it. It took all of his strength, but he managed to pushed the window open. He pulled himself out and onto the roof. He was on the front slant. He threw his hands up because he knew he was victorious. What he didn't realize was that Marcus was climbing onto the roof as well. Before Chase could realize what was happening Marcus pushed his leg out from under him.

Chase fell onto the roof then started sliding down.

"No! No! No no no!" Chase shouted, trying to grab onto one of the roof shingles. He heard Marcus laughing.

"Marcus! I'm gonna kill..." Chase couldn't get the last word out before he fell off the roof. He plummeted three stories and fell onto the grass. He rolled down the hill until he was lying with his head facing the sidewalk. He groaned. His wrist hurt really bad.

"Are you ok?!" he heard a female voice asked. He looked up a little and saw a girl standing over him. She had light brown hair, and blue eyes. She looked about Chase's age. She was also a little shorter than him, and she was beautiful.

"Yeah. I think so" Chase said, sitting up, "I think might have sprained my wrist though"

Chase looked at his wrist. It was purple and blue, and it looked out of girl came and sat next to him

"You know my mom's a doctor. She works out of a room in her house. She's the doctor for everyone on Calder Lane. I can take you to see her, if you like"

"Maybe" Chase said.

"I'm Brianna by the way. Brianna Henderson, but everyone calls me Bree" she extended her hand to Chase.

"Charles Davenport. Everyone calls me Chase" he said, and took her hand with his good one, "I just moved here"

"I can tell. Mainly because of the large moving truck in front of the house"

"Yeah" Chase laughed, "that might be a dead giveaway"

"Yeah. So do you want to go see my mom?" Bree asked.

"Sure" Chase said, standing up. Bree stood up too. She led him down the street.

"So why doesn't your mom work at an office?" Chase asked.

"She couldn't get a job. People who live on Calder Lane hardly ever get jobs" Bree told him

"Why not?" Chase asked.

"Well, there's a story about this end of town. Everyone around Calder Lane moved away, but we're forced to stay until we die"

"Why?" Chase interrupted her

"I'm getting to that." she said. "Don't interrupt me"

"Sorry" Chase said, "continue"

"Thank you. So fourteen years ago, on July thirteenth, it was said the woods surrounding Calder Lane were cursed. At first, nobody believed it was true. Then the curse started showing itself. Sinkholes would show up on people's lawns, houses would randomly catch fire. Burn the people inside, then the house would go back to normal. The worst part of all, ANYONE who goes into the woods, never comes out. A few kids were playing in the woods after they were cursed. They never came out. The parents sent out a search party, the search party never came back. Then they sent a search party for the search party, they never came back. People kept sending search parties, but they never came back. Then people started to get smart, and not send anyone else. Occasionally, the dead body of someone who had gone in would appear in the tree in your front yard. But every time someone dies, the house needs to be filled to satisfy the curse "

"Oh my god. I don't know what I should be more scared about. The dead people showing up in the tree, or the fact that I was born fourteen years ago on July thirteenth"

"Wait. You were born ON the cursed date?" she asked. Chase nodded, "no wonder you're here"

Bree turned into a driveway. There was a little sign on the front lawn that said "Henderson Medical Practices" Bree walked up the stairs and opened the door. She went inside and Chase followed.

"We live upstairs. The office is downstairs." Bree told him. She led him into a room. There were chairs along the wall and a coffee table with magazines on it. There they went through another door. Inside was an examination table, and a desk. Inside was a woman who looked exactly like Bree. She was filling out papers.

"Hi mom" she said, "this is Chase. He moved in at the end of the road"

"You moved into that cursed house?!" She seemed shocked. Chase slowly nodded.

"Well he fell off his roof and hurt his wrist" Bree continued.

"How did he fall off the roof?" her mother asked.

"I don't know. How did you fall off the roof, Chase?" Bree questioned.

"Well, I have three older brothers who have a contest to see who can cause me the most pain in a day. And a father who's perfectly ok with it. They're triplets. Trent, Marcus, and Douglas. Well I need to sleep in the attack. Trent locked me in, and then Marcus somehow got in, he must have stolen the key from Trent. Well, I had been problem solving. I pushed the desk under the window on the roof. I was standing on the roof, Marcus came and pushed me off. Then I fell three stories onto the ground, the rolled down the hill on my front lawn"

"Ah-ha" her mother said. Then she opened the desk drawer and took out a clipboard and a pen. She handed them to Chase, "fill these out, then after I'm done with the little Simmons boy I'll help you. I think he has Salmonella"

Chase walked back out into the waiting room. There was a mother there waiting with a little boy, and a teenage boy. Bree's mom stuck her head out of her office door, "come in please Mrs. Simmons" she said. The mother and the little boy stood up, but the older one didn't move. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was a lot taller than Chase.

"Chase, this is Adam Simmons. He lives next door to you, Adam this is Chase, you're new neighbor"

"You're the newbie?" He asked, standing up.

"Yup" Chase said, taking his eyes off the paper to look at the boy.

"What happened?' he asked.

"My brother pushed me off the roof. Don't ask. I have three older brothers. They're triplets, and they have a daily contest. Who can hurt Chase the most" Chase told him. Adam wandered over, and looked at the paper he was filling out.

"Wait. You have orange eyes?" he asked, "That's so cool!"

"Wait you do?" Bree asked, " let me see"

Chase looked her in the eye. Her eyes widened when she saw his. He looked up at Adam too.

"Bree can you finish filling this out for me? My wrist is killing me" Chase asked.

"Sure. Just tell me what to write" she said, taking the clipboard and pen from him.

"Ok" he gave her the information to finish filling out the sheet. Bree and Adam occasionally made eye contact.

They quickly finished the paper and sat back.

"Why are you in here anyway?" Adam asked. Chase pulled back the sleeve of his hoodie, revealing his wrist. Adam made a face at his injury.

"How'd that happen?!" Adam asked. The examination room door opened, and the two other Simmons walked out.

"You can come back now Chase" Dr. Henderson said.

"I'll explain it to him. You go back" said Bree. Chase nodded and stood up. He walked into the examination room with the clipboard and closed the door. He handed Dr. Henderson the clipboard. She looked over the stuff, gasping a few times at his information. Everyone here obviously knew a lot more than Chase did.

After she finished reading, she said, "alright. Let's see your wrist Chase"

Chase rolled up his sleeve and showed her his wrist. She lightly touched it while she was examining it. Her touch made Chase wince.

"Sorry. I think it's badly sprained, but I want to x-ray it just to make sure. Follow me"

Chase and Dr. Henderson walked into another adjoining room. It was dark, and there was an x-ray machine inside.

"Ok. Just put your hand here like this" she laid his hand on top of a small table, "and when I tell you, shift your hand"

She walked out of the room. There was a small click then she came back in.

"Ok, now turn it to the right" she told him. She left again and there was another small click.

"Now turn it to the left. Then were done" he shifted his wrist and she took the finale picture. She opened the door and summoned Chase out. He came out and sat on the examination table. She went over to the computer on her desk and looked at Chase's x-rays.

"Not broken. Just a bad sprain" she said, "I just need to wrap it up. Take Ibuprofen or Advil if it hurts. And ice it for 20 minutes at a time, twice a day"

Dr. Henderson took a bandage out of the drawer. She wrapped Chase's wrist, and opened the door. Chase thanked her and walked out into the waiting room. Adam and Bree were waiting for him. When they saw him Adam stood up and walked over to him.

"So your brother pushed you off the roof?!" He seemed to be in shock. Chase nodded.

"Yeah my brothers are evil" Chase said.

"So do you two wanna stay for dinner?" Bree asked.

"Sure" the boys said at the same time. Bree started walking toward the door. She motioned for the boys to follow her. They walked out of the waiting room and down the hallway. They walked farther back in the house and into the kitchen.

"Dad. Chase and Adam are staying for dinner"

"Who's Chase?" he asked

"The new kid," Bree responded.

"Oh kid. Your life is over," her dad said to him.

"Dad!" Bree said sharply. Her dad put his hands up innocently, and the two quietly argued while Chase and Adam just sat there awkwardly. After they finished the two walked over to the table, carrying food. They placed it down on the table, and sat down. The boys began helping themselves. Chase hadn't had a meal, at a dinner table, with real people, since his mother died. It tasted delicious to not have something that he had pulled out of the freezer.

"So Chase. Where do you come from?" Mr. Henderson asked.

"Tennessee," Chase responded.

"And what made you want to move to this place?" he asked

"I don't know. Dad just said he found a huge house for a dirt cheap price. That's it," Chase said, cutting his porkchop.

"Did you mother approve of this?" Mr. Henderson looked him in the eye.

"No. No. My, my mother passed away eleven years agos," an awkward silence filled the room. Then Mr. Henderson spoke up for one final time during the meal.

"Son. Whatever you do. Make sure you, your brothers, or your father, never go into the woods. Do you understand me?" he asked, looking Chase straight in the eye.

"I understand, sir," Chase responded. The meal continued in silence. Chase was the first to leave the house. He wanted to avoid any more awkward conversations with Mr. Henderson. It was dark outside, and the street was eerily empty. It felt the same as when they got there, only darker and scarier. Chase was walking up his front lawn when a hand clamped down over his mouth.

Two more sets of hands grabbed his legs. He looked in front of him, and saw it was his brothers. That's just what he needed right now. They began walking him toward their backyard, where there was no fencing. He managed to twist himself away from them. He landed on the ground. He quickly stood up, and ran for the front door.

He was almost there when Trent jumped on top of him, smashing his wrist against the ground. He sucked in a sharp breath to keep himself from yelping. Trent then rolled off him. Then they grabbed him, and picked him up again. They were getting closer and closer to the edge of the woods.

"No. No! Guys! You can't put me in there!" Chase struggling even more to get free, "seriously guys. This is a bad idea. Don't put me in there! Please!" Chase begged and begged until Marcus leaned forward and punched him in the mouth.

"Keep your mouth shut you little twerp" he said. They had made it to the edge of the woods.

"Alright guys ready?" Trent asked, Chase still protesting and struggling.

"One" They began swinging him, "Two...three!"

Chase was flung into the woods. He kept going until he hit a tree. He laid on the ground, on the verge of unconsciousness. He passed out to the sound of his brother's cheering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**I didn't write an AN for the first chapter, so here it is. I don't own Lab Rats. I wrote the first chapter and a half, thinking this WASN'T going to be a fanfiction. I changed the names(there's a shortcut for that), but I didn't have time to go through and change everyone's personalities, so I'm just leaving them the way they are.**_

When Chase woke up, he heard whispering all around him. It was dark out, but it didn't take him long to realize that he was still in the woods. He immediately went to stand up, but a sharp pain shot through his body. He laid back down. The woods. He was going to die.

It took him many tries, but he managed to stand up. Leaning on the tree he listened to the voices around him. He couldn't make out what they were saying, only that it was urgent. He looked behind him. He saw the edge of the woods. He saw his house. Somewhere he could go back to. Then he looked deeper into the forest. He heard the whispers coming from that direction. His curiosity getting the best of him, he moved deeper into the forest.

The deeper he went, the louder the whispering got. He still couldn't understand anything. Nothing. He walked further until he reached a clearing. Then all the whispering stopped, and a large booming voice echoed through the woods.

"Welcome home, Charles," it bellowed. Then the ground in the clearing began falling into the earth. Then roots began snaking out of the newly formed pit. Chase turned and ran away, back towards his house. The roots were getting faster and faster. Then one of them wrapped around his ankle, and he fell to the ground.

Another round of pain. He rolled over onto his back, and the pain lessened. Roots began tangling around him. They came over his arms, legs, and torso. Strapping him to the ground. Then a large figure made of roots came toward him. It stopped right above him. It looked like a person. Just made out of roots.

"We've been waiting for you to return, Charles," the thing hissed. Chase, breathing heavily, pressed himself against the ground.

"We're all so very lonely," it said, sounding said. A branchy hand reached toward his face. It grabbed his chin, and made him hold his gaze.

"We've all missed your pretty face," it let go. Backing away a little bit.

"When you escaped to the mortal world, our operation was exposed. The big one was forced to curse the street surrounding us. That is all your fault, Charles. Don't you remember?" it asked. Chase shook his head no. Chase fought against the roots, but they felt stronger than steel.

"Don't you want to stay?" it poked a branchy finger into the side of his face.

"Let me go. Please," Chase asked.

"What? Does the little boy want his mommy?" It pretended to cry. This hit a nerve for Chase. A nerve he thought nobody would ever be able to hit. Rage built up in him, until he was able to lift himself, and break the roots. After the were broken, the thing began recoiling, backing away in fear and pain. Chase took the opportunity to run. He ran. It only took the thing a few seconds to come to it's senses and Adam after him.

Chase ran and ran until he made it out of the woods. The roots stopped at the edge, and the thing hissed at him then turned away, and headed back into the woods. Chase ran out of his backyard and down the road. He ran down the empty street. When he made it to the end, he couldn't go any further. There was a large wall of intertwined roots.

"You can't leave Chase," a voice hissed. Then there was at least one hundred voices hissing it as well. And it wouldn't stop. Chase put his hands over his ears.

"MAKE IT STOP!" he shouted, MAKE IT STOP!"

Chase didn't remove his hands from his ears. He just sunk to the ground. Sweating, and covered in tears and blood.

* * *

><p>Chase woke up in a warm bed. All his cuts were bandaged, and he was in new clothes. He looked around the room. No one was there, and this definitely wasn't his room in his house. He heard voices outside the room. He got up, and crept towards the door. He heard two voices outside. He couldn't identify who they were, but he could hear what they were saying.<p>

"He freakin passed out! We have to tell my mom!" the first voice said.

"He's not the first one to pass out," the second said

"Yes, but the last three people to pass out when they first got here, disappeared within a few days. It has something to do with the woods," the first responded.

"Bree! Listen to me! We don't need to tell your mom. There's something different about it. He's a bit...off. The orange eyes are strange yes, but every once and a while someone is born with orange eyes. Plus he was born on the cursed date. Another normal thing I can accept, but the two of them together. I can't," the other said, Chase assumed it was Adam.

"All the more reason to tell my mom!"

"Bree! We have to stop living in fear! He can save us all! And bringing him to adult attention, more than he already is, is a recipe for disaster. Some of the people who live here have lost loved ones to the curse, and they're losing themselves to it. If they think for even a second that he can reverse the curse, they will tie him to a pole and take him in there themselves. You know that,"

"Yes. I know that. If the information is leaked, or they see his eyes..." she hesitated

"We'll give him contacts," Adam responded quickly.

"And how are we suppose to explain this to him?" Bree asked.

"No need to," Chase opened the door.

"Chase," Bree breathed, "how much did you hear?"

"Enough," Chase pushed by them. He walked down the stairs, and toward the door.

"Chase. Where are you going?" Adam asked, walking after him

"Back to the woods," Chase responded, not looking back.

"But you can't!" Bree protested.

"Yes I can," he said, turning around this time, "I mean you said it yourself. I am the only one who can stop this. And nobody will ever know what happened to me in the woods. Just me, and only me,"

"You went into the woods?!" They both asked

"Not willingly! My brothers literally threw me in there!" Chase shouted.

"I want to talk to your brothers," Bree said. She walked past Chase, and out the front door.

"Me too," Adam followed her.

"Guys!" Chase shouted, running after them. Once he was out the door he blinded his eyes from the light. He looked over towards his house. There was a huge crowd of people surrounding the tree. Then Bree and Adam came running toward him.

"It's Mr. Bolton's body! Mrs. Bolton is one of the crazy ones! Quickly! Back to my house!" the three ran down the street. They quickly slid into Bree's house. Bree pushed him into his mom's examining room.

"Come on. Colored contacts, colored contacts," Bree muttered to herself, digging through drawers, "Ah-ha! Found them!" She pulled a box from the drawer.

"Brown or blue? Do you have a preference?" she asked.

"Brown," Chase said immediately, "everyone in my family has brown eyes,"

"Ok," she took a small bag out of the box, and handed it to Chase. He opened the bag, and quickly put the contacts in.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Great," Bree said, "but I like you better with orange eyes"

"I do too," Chase said, looking at his reflection in the window, "but orange eyes get me killed,"

"He has a point," Adam shouted from the foyer. He was watching out the window for any unwanted visitors, "we're good if we wanna leave"

"Yeah. We do. I want to talk to your brothers," she walked out of the examination room, but Chase caught her by the arm

"I know if I try to stop you, it's gonna be useless, but you should know that..." Bree cut him off

"I know. No need to say anything," she walked out the door. Adam followed her.

By the time Chase stepped out of the house, the crowd had cleared, and the body was gone. Bree walked up the front steps, and knocked on the door.

"Hello," Mr. Davenport said as he opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Davenport. My name is Bree Henderson. Can I talked to Trent, Marcus, and Douglas?"

"Uh...Sure?" he said, "TRENT! MARCUS! DOUGLAS! Some girl is here to see you!"

The boys came trampling down the stairs, pushing each other out of the way. Trent was the first out the door. Followed by Marcus, then Douglas.

"Hello," Trent said, leaning against the house. Marcus and Douglas did the same.

"Can I have a moment alone with you boys? Alone please?" she asked sweetly.

"Absolutely," Trent said, "we can go around the back"

Trent walked toward the back of the house. Bree went after him, then followed by Marcus and Douglas. Douglas shoved him to the ground. Mr. Davenport closed the door. Chase went tumbling down the hill. Adam went after him.

* * *

><p>"Ok. Boys. We need to discuss something," she said, "you need to stop beating up Kaz,"<p>

"Why should we peaches?" Trent asked.

"I'm not saying you have to stop beating him up entirely, but throwing him into the wood?! That's too far! You almost got him killed!" she shouted

"And how so?" Trent asked.

"The woods are cursed! Aren't you wondering why there was a dead body on your front lawn this morning!?"

"A little curious. Why don't you tell me?"

"No. Find out from someone else. Goodbye," she turned to leave, but Trent grabbed her wrist.

"Not so fast, sweetheart. Do it boys," Trent pulled Bree in close. He put his hand over her mouth while Marcus got her leg, and lifted them off the ground. Trent lifted her upper body off the ground. Douglas ran, and opened the basement door. Then Bree bite down hard on Trent's hand.

"OW!" he shouted, dropping her. Before she could shout Douglas dove across the grass, and covered her mouth.

"Just get her in the basement," then the three brothers continued their operation

* * *

><p>"Thanks Adam," Chase said, as Adam helped him up, "I'm a little worried about Bree. My brothers can be a little...inappropriate,"<p>

"How inappropriate?" Adam asked, concerned.

"VERY," Chase said, "the only girls they've ever brought home, were ones who were meant to be strippers"

"Oh god," Adam ran up the hill. Chase followed. When they got to the backyard, Bree, and Chase's brothers were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_A lot of line breaks in this chapter. Be prepared_**

The Davenport's basement was very, very large. You could easily hide a tank in there and no one would find it. The three oldest brothers dragged Bree down the stairs. She put up a worth fight, but she wasn't any match for three division A hockey and football players. They brought her into an isolated corner, where the previous owner had left a bunch of old junk.

With the three of them working together, they had Bree's hands tied behind her back, her feet together, and a gag over her mouth. Douglas went searching for something large enough to put her in. Soon he found a large cooler hidden behind some old metal scraps.

Marcus and Douglas dug it out. After it was dug out Trent dragged Bree forward and shoved her inside.

"Until tonight peaches," then Trent closed the door. He found a lock and quickly locked it. The three brothers covered their tracks, and got up the stairs just as Adam and Chase came through the door.

"Ok. Spread out and look. She would have done anything to keep out of the woods, so we know she's not there. Just be alert, and be quiet," Chase told Adam. Adam nodded and the two split up.

After searching the basement had been completely searched, the boys met up again.

"I couldn't find her," Chase said.

"Me either," Adam agreed. Then Chase started walking up the stairs

"Chase where are you going?" Adam called after him

"To find out where Bree is," then he went through the door. Adam followed him

* * *

><p>Chase walked up the stairs to the second floor. Adam behind him. He leaned up against Trent's door. All he heard was Trent playing video games.<p>

"I'm gonna find out what happened to Bree," Chase whispered, "there's a damn good chance Marcus and Douglas are going to hear me. Can you hold them off?"

"Yeah. I can try," Adam whispered back. Chase exhaled.

"Alright. Here goes nothing," he put his hand on Trent's doorknob. He turned it slightly to make sure it wasn't locked. It wasn't so he flung the door opened, and stormed in. He grabbed the front of Trent's shirt in both hands and flung him to the floor. Chase ran, and locked the door. Then he jumped down on top of Trent. It was a wrestling match, but Chase got his arm hard on Trent's neck, and he pushed hard whenever Trent moved.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" he yelled

"I don't know!" Trent protested

"BULLSHIT!" Chase slammed Trent's head against the floor with his free hand, "BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

Trent opened his mouth, but that's when the door fell in. Chase looked over to see Marcus and Douglas standing there. Adam was lying on the ground. That's when Trent flipped him over, and pinned Chase down on the ground. Chase shouted in pain.

"What? Did that hurt little Chasey?" Trent asked. He grabbed the front of Chase's shirt, and continually slammed him against the floor. He did this until Chase coughed blood in his face.

"Ewwww! Dude that's disgusting!" Trent picked Chase up, and threw him out of his room. He went running down the hall toward the bathroom. Kicking Chase as he went by. Marcus and Douglas did the same. They always follow Trent.

A few minutes later Adam woke up. he immediately stood up, and looked around.

"Adam," Chase said, as loudly as he could, "quickly. Get me to Dr. Henderson"

Adam bent down, and picked up the boy. He ran down the stairs, and out the door. Where the sun was beginning to set, and you didn't want to get caught outside during sunset or sunrise on Calder Lane.

* * *

><p>Trent walked quietly down the basement stairs. Chase had disappeared for the night, so he was all good. He quietly moved away the metal scraps then unlocked the cooler(which isn't plugged in). Then he opened it.<p>

"Hello beautiful," he smiled. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her out. He dragged her to an empty spot in the basement. He untied her hands and feet.

"Listen to me gorgeous. I'm going to take the gag off. If you shout, yell, squeal, scream, whatever. I'll throw you into the 'cursed woods'" Trent laughed and untied the gag. That is when Bree yelled.

Marcus and Douglas immediately came running down. They grabbed her, and carried her out into the backyard. They walked into the woods. Then the hissing started.

"No. No! Let me go! Please!" she shouted struggling as much as possible. The roots came racing toward them. The boys dropped Bree. She immediately stood up, and launched herself out of the woods. The thing that had attacked Chase earlier came over to examine the boys.

"Is Charles among you?" it hissed, it examined each of their faces. It looked disappointed then started floating back into the woods, dragging the Davenport triplets with them

* * *

><p>Chase was staying for the night at Dr. Henderson's. She was upset that her daughter was missing. At around 11, Chase heard a scream. As much as it hurt him, he got out of bed, and left the house. When he was about halfway down the street he heard begging. It was coming from his backyard.<p>

It took five minutes, but he managed to limp to into the yard. Adam and Bree were back there. Bree was crying.

"Oh my god. Bree. Are you ok?" Chase asked.

"They were going to drop me in the woods. They almost did, but I got away. They didn't though," Bree told them.

"Oh god. They're in there?! With that thing?!" Chase shouted, almost too loudly.

"The thing made out of roots?" Bree asked. Chase nodded, "we have to get them out of there"

"What? Chase are you seriously?" Adam asked, "they've been abusing you your entire life, and they just tried to rape Bree!"

"I know they just tried to rape Bree!" Chase said, "but they're my brothers I'm not going to just leave them. I was going to go into the woods sometime soon anyway. Now I have an excuse,"

"Yeah," Bree agreed, "but there's no way my parents will let me go into the woods,"

"Mine either," Adam said.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hang on. I didn't say either of you were coming with me!" Chase seemed outraged.

"And we didn't say you were going alone," Adam told him. Chase groaned.

"Fine. Whatever. We just have to wait until I'm better. Get Bree back to her house, and everyone go to bed," Chase ordered.

"You're the boss," Adam and Bree turned, and left the lawn, whispering quietly. Chase turned his back to them, and exhaled. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Chase got up bright and early. He walked over to the bookcase in the corner of the attic. The old thing only had one book on it. It was old, and leather bound. This confused Chase, considering the curse was only 14 years old, and leather bound books were outlawed a long time ago.<p>

Chase picked up the book. It was heavier than a bag of rocks. He set it down on the table. He took a deep breath then opened to the first page.

This book, contains information about the curse, using materials I have found in my home, and my home only. If you don't want the whole background, and you just need to know how to survive, just read this. Go into the woods, wearing something made out of pure gold. They won't be able to touch you. They can haunt you, and mock you, and torture you, but they can't touch you.

Chase was about to pick up his phone to call Adam and Bree, but he stopped when his eye caught something in the margin.

Charles. I know it's you reading this. You are the only one who can reverse the curse. Once you go back, you can choose five people to be freed. Good luck my boy.

Chase picked up his phone, and started a group chat.

"Guys," Chase began, "I found out what we need to do to survive"

"What?" Bree asked.

"We go in wearing something made out of pure gold. The things in the woods can haunt us, mock us, even torture us, but they can't touch us," Chase told them

"Well that doesn't sound good," Adam said

"No, but it's better than being taken," then there was a knock at Chase's door. His father came in, "I've got to go guys. Dinner at Bree's? Awesome"

Chase hung up the phone, then set it down on the table. He wanted to continue reading the book, but instead he closed it, and looked up at his father.

"Hi Chase," he said hesitantly, "how are you?"

"In pain. Thanks to your three big oafs," Chase replied

"They're not oafs," his father said, defending his favorites

"What do you want dad? I'm busy" Chase put the book back on the bookshelf. He didn't want his dad reading it.

"I just want to come, hang out, have some father son time..." his father began, but Chase cut him off.

"No you don't! You're just lonely because your oafs are trapped in the woods!" Chase shouted, "it's their own fault anyway. They tried to rape Bree. As much as they deserve to be stuck there with the things, I'm trying to find a way to get them back"

"How can you? Anyone who goes into those woods are taken," his father said

"I can lift the curse. You just have to give me time,"

"You can lift the curse?!" his father ran towards him. Chase, who was in total shock, was in no shape to dodge the attack or fight back. His father just tackled him to the floor, and knocked him out.

* * *

><p>Chase woke up, still in his bedroom. He was standing against the wall. He tried to move, but couldn't. That's when Chase looked down, and realised there were knives pinning him to the wall. He was standing on the tips of his toes. He was barely touching the ground.<p>

"What the..." he began, but that's when his father walked in the room.

"Listen to me boy," his father walked towards him, "you are going to go into the woods tonight, and you're going to get my boys, and stop this curse. if you don't I will bring you in there myself, then I will kill your friend, and I'll make the girl's life miserable"

"Dad, you wouldn't do that," Chase said doubtfully.

"Oh yes I would. I haven't been with a woman in eleven years. I miss it,"

"Dad, I am going into the woods. You just need to give me a week or so to get better,"

"No. After dark, you're going"

"You can't make me go in"

"You're right. I can't make you go in, but what I can do is..." he was interrupted by the doorbell. His father smiled. Then he took a shirt out of Chase's suitcase, and shoved it into Chase's mouth. Then he smiled, and walked down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Chase's father got to the door, and opened it. Bree was on the otherside.<p>

"Mr. Davenport. Please let me come in. The sun is about to set. Please," she begged.

"Sure. Come on in," he stepped aside, and she walked in the door

"Thank you very much, sir. Do you know where Chase is by any chance. He was suppose to come by for dinner,"

"I'm sure he's around. I think he had to shower"

"Ok," she smiled.

"Would you like to come upstairs? There's a nice little guest room you could sit, and wait for him in,"

"Thank you very much Mr. Davenport. I would love to,"

"Wonderful," he smiled. Then he turned, and led her up the stairs. He led her down the hallway, and opened the door to his bedroom, "here it is"

She smiled as she walked by him, and into the room. Then Chase's father walked inside, and closed the door.

"What are you doing Mr. Davenport?" She asked. He didn't answer. All he did was pull off his shirt. That's when her screaming began.

* * *

><p>Up in the attack, Chase struggled against the knives, but his clothes were too strong, and they wouldn't rip. Then he heard screaming. A girl screaming, and he knew which girl. Then made him struggle even harder. He looked out the window. The sun was still setting, and no one was coming to help them until it was over.<p>

* * *

><p>Adam heard the screaming. He was waiting until after the sunset to go to Bree's, but he knew he had to get to the screaming, because neither Bree nor Chase were picking up their phones.<p>

The sunset finally ended. Adam tore out of his house, and towards Chase's. He ran through the opened door, and open the stairs. He couldn't tell whether the screaming was coming from the attic or one of the closed doors, so he ran into the attic.

Inside he saw Chase pinned to the wall.

"Oh god, Chase!" Adam ran over, and pulled the shirt of Chase's mouth.

"Dude. You've GOTTA get me out of this. Now. My dad has Bree!" he shouted, Adam started plucking out the knives.

"Why does your dad have Bree?" he asked

"His mind is twisted with fear, and loneliness," Chase pulled away from the wall, "grab a knife. Let's go,"

Chase grabbed a knife, and ran down the stairs. Adam did the same. Chase opened the door to his father's bedroom. The sight was too horrible to describe. Chase just ran in, and stabbed his father in the head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

His father's body dissipated right in front of them. Bree was naked in crying on the bed. Chase turned around with his head in his hands. His father had just done that to her. Chase hated him.

Chase looked back at Adam. He was comforting Bree. This put Chase a little on edge. It was a strange feeling, a confusing one. He then spoke up, "Adam. Let's go. Leave her. I want to talk to you"

Adam nodded, and stood up. He walked out the door, lightly closing it behind him. Then he looked at Chase.

"Let's go outside" Chase said, and he began walking down the stairs. Adam followed him. Chase opened the front door, and a cold burst of night air hit him the face. He sat down on the steps, and Adam next to him. The two sat in silence until Adam spoke up.

"You know, your father's body is going to be in the tree tomorrow"

"Why?" Chase asked, "he didn't die in the forest"

"Yes, but anyone who dies on Calder Lane appears in that tree at exactly five am. Even if they died at 5:01 am. It would be another twenty four hours. Then the body is moved to the other side of the road, and it's gone the next day"

"Wow" there was a pause between them,"Adam. Do you think it would be...safe for Bree in the woods?"

"Absolutely not" Adam replied, "but there's no way in hell she's letting us go without her"

"I figured" Chase replied. He glanced up at the full moon. It was just rising, and it had a bit of an orange tint to it. Kind of like his eyes. When he was little, he would always try to make his eyes brown, like everyone elses. One time, when he was two years old he tried coloring his eyes brown. It didn't work.

Then there was a large crash. Adam and Chase looked up. Adam's house was completely gone. He shot up, and began running toward the hole.

"DAD?! TASHA?! LEO?!" Adam shouted down the hole. There was no response. Just a slight hissing. Adam searched around, looking for his family members, but they were gone. Adam sank down next to the hole, and began to cry.

"This isn't fair!" he screamed. Chase bent down next to him, and put his arm around him. The two heard a door open behind them, only Chase looked up. It was Bree. She was dressed, and standing in his doorway. Chase stood up to meet Bree who had already run down the hill.

"What happened?" she asked.

"There was a sinkhole under Adam's house. His entire family was inside. I think that was meant for Adam"

"Oh my god" Bree exhaled, and ran down next to Adam. She gave him a hug, then stared into the hole. Chase bent down on the other side.

"We have to stop this" Bree said.

"And we are. Don't worry" Chase reassured her, "Adam. You can stay with me tonight"

"Thanks, but I think I'll stay here" he replied

"Adam you can't" Bree said sternly, "I know you're upset, but suicide isn't the answer. Stay with Chase"

"Ok. Take care of yourself." Adam said, standing up.

"And try to find anything gold. Pure gold." Chase told her

"Ok" she ran toward her house. Chase and Adam went into the house. Inside there was a screaming coming from the attic. Chase went to go after it, but Adam shook his head, explaining it was a normal thing. Chase nodded, then went into Douglas' room. He laid down on the bed, and easily fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When he woke up, it was bright outside. He got up, and ran out of the room. He ran down the stairs, and out the door, neglecting to put on a shirt or shoes. He looked into the tree. He gasped and ran back inside.<p>

"Adam! Adam get up!" He ran into Marcus' room. Adam was already up. It was easy to tell he'd been crying all night, "you've gotta come see this"

Chase ran out of the room. Adam followed him. The two ran outside, and looked at the tree. Only Chase's father's body was in the tree.

"Where are they?" Adam asked.

"They're not here. They're still alive!" Chase exclaimed. Adam looked over to his house, which had rebuilt itself overnight, then ran towards it as a crowd began gathering around the tree to see who was dead this time. Chase ran after him. Adam burst through the door, only to find a completely empty house. Everything was gone.

"We're going into the woods" Chase said in the doorway,"tonight"

* * *

><p>Bree came over an hour later. She had a small bag of gold items.<p>

"I don't know how much of this is real" she dumped it out on the table. There was a watch, two sets of earrings, and a necklace. Chase picked up the necklace, and held the pendent in his hand. After a moment of examination he bit down on it.

"Chase what the hell are you doing?" Bree asked. Chase took the piece out of his mouth, and looked at it.

"This is fake" he dropped it on the table, "it's the bite test. Bite into something gold. If it leaves an indent, its pure."

He picked up the watch and put into the strap. It left an indent. He put it on his wrist.

"This is real" he said. Adam and Bree had each bitten into a pair of earrings.

"Mine's real" Adam said.

"Mine's not" Bree threw them down next to the necklace.

"Ok. Bree wear one, and Adam. Do you mind if we pierce your ear?"

"I already have a piercing" he put the earring in his ear. Chase nodded.

"Ok. Meet me back here at dinner. We'll eat, then go into the woods after sunset. Bree, make sure your discreet when taking things you need. Bring your phones"

After packing for ten minutes, Chase spent the rest of the afternoon reading the book. It was just the origin of the curse, and the record of every weird thing that happened. Chase added a few events. Mr. Bolton's death, his brothers' capture, the sinkhole at the Simmons house, and he added an event that hadn't happened yet. The disappearance of Adam, Bree, and Chase.

He closed the book, and left it on the desk in the attic. Then he went downstairs, and into the kitchen. He searched for something to feed his friends. There was nothing good. He had packed all the canned soup, and other non-perishables he could. He took out a box of mac n cheese and began making it.

When Adam and Bree arrived, they each had a backpack. They put theirs next to Chase's, whose was by the basement door. The two travelled into the kitchen, where Chase was dishing out food.

"Chase are you sure you're ok to do this?" Bree took a bowl from the counter

"As long as I have the watch" Chase said, handing Adam a bowl. The three sat down, and began eating in silence. The sun began going down.

"Did you say goodbye to your parents, Bree?" Chase asked.

"No. I couldn't. I just left" Bree said, there was a silence in the room. Nobody talked for the rest of the meal. The sun began to set. It got lower and lower until it was gone.

"What happens if we're outside during sunrise or sunset in the woods?" Adam asked.

"The gold should protect us" Chase replied. He cleaned the dishes and put them away. He saw Adam and Bree giving him weird looks, "what? I want the house clean for them when they come back,"

The three grabbed their backpacks as the moon, still full, was rising. They walked out of the house. Adam was the first to turn towards the woods. Then Chase, and finally, Bree turned as well. The three began walking towards the woods. They walked over the boundary between the yard and the woods. Immediately, the hissing began.


End file.
